The invention relates to a furniture hinge comprising a movable hinge part which is adapted to be connected with a door, is preferably pot-shaped, and is, furthermore, connected in an articulating fashion with a hinge arm by at least one pivot pin, the arm being able to be connected by an attachment plate with a supporting wall and being able to be set by means of a set screw which is screwed into the arm and is able to be turned with the attachment plate, but is connected so that it is locked in the axial direction, for lateral or vertical adjustment of the door to different angular settings in relation to the attachment plate.
If, for lateral adjustment of the door, the hinge arm, which is pivotally connected with the movable hinge part by two links, is swung away from the attachment plate, it will assume a position to an obtuse angle in relation to the door, which corresponds to a slight opening of the door, although the door is located in its closed position owing to its resting on parts of the body of the furniture or on the door frame thereof. If the links are pivoted by this sort of lateral adjustment towards a position in which the door is slightly opened, the gap, that is to say the distance between the end surface of the supporting wall and the door, will be increased. In the case of a four joint furniture hinge, such as that disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,979 and of the type initially mentioned, the change in the gap caused by the swinging of the hinge arm for lateral adjustment is compensated for because the hinge arm is so guided in guides in the attachment plate that on swinging an amount equal to the change in the gap caused by such swinging, it is shifted in its longitudinal direction on the intermediate plate. In the case of this known furniture hinge, the hinge arm is so guided in guides on the attachment plate that a translatory movement modulates the pivotal movement between these two parts, such movement in translation compensating for the change in the gap by pivoting the links. This known furniture hinge however necessitates such a long length of the hinge arm and of the attachment plate that the hinge arm may be mounted in a longitudinal sliding fashion on the attachment plate. There are, however, types of furniture in the case of which there is no space for the arrangement and attachment of long hinge arms, and correspondingly, long attachment plates, as for example in the case of furniture of American design, in which doors have to be attached on a surrounding front frame with only a limited width.